


Is this seat taken?

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, don't hurt me, i had no idea for the title, silly au ideas from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riding a bus can be embarrasing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this seat taken?

**Author's Note:**

> "accidentally fell in your lap while standing on this crowded bus" au

Taiga was deep in his own world, headphones on and music blasting loudly that he didn't realize the bus was slowly but surely getting more and more crowded. It only occurred to him that the space for standing was very limited when a weight suddenly dropped into his lap whit an 'oof.'

Taiga started and jumped, his headphones sliding off his head. He looked at the boy, young man actually, in his lap, who frantically tried to get up. Taiga felt himself get flustered, so he helped the stranger and pushed him gently so he could find his footing.

"I'm terribly sorry. Thank you." The stranger said and bowed a little. He grasped the back of Taiga's seat for purchase. Taiga shook his head.

"It's okay." He mumbled and adjusted his headphones back. Before he did that, he heard a light snort, from the person sitting by the window. He shot him a glare, but the guy, a tall, blond man quickly averted his gaze and starred off into the passing landscape of the city.

Taiga shrugged and put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Other people didn't bat an eye at the 'accident', but somehow the dude was making a point to embarrass Taiga as much as he could.

The bus took a turn and the passengers swayed to the left. The young man, who previously landed in his lap (jesus why was he still thinking about this, shit like that happened all the time) wobbled and put a hand on Taiga's shoulder.

Taiga felt his ears prickle with heat so he burrowed his neck further in his hoodie.

They continued the ride for another 15 or so minutes, the blond guy next to Taiga, humming an obnoxiously cheery tune and sending the blue haired boy teasing grins. He even winked at Taiga once and suddenly Taiga felt an urge to punch him.

Suddenly the bus jerked back and came to a sudden and rough halt. A few passengers gasped and bumped into each other causing a domino effect on some of the other occupants of the bus.

Taiga cursed inwardly when the young man who was trying to maintain his balance next to Taiga's seat, once again fell into his lap. The boy grimaced and shot the blond guy a very nasty glare when he started giggling. Taiga was about to help the stranger stand up again, when he realized that the crowd of salarymen and women pushed further into their space, successfully taking up any free space the boy in Taiga's lap could use. That didn't however stop him from trying.

Taiga appreciated his efforts, but there really was not space. He glanced at the blond and realized he was almost choking from laughter.

_What's so funny you dick?_ Taiga thought viciously as he felt himself flush.

The boy in his lap huffed in exasperation when his attempts at standing up were repeatedly hindered.

"Excuse me." He tried speaking to the mass of people but he was ignored.

"I'm really sorry." Taiga jumped a bit when he realized the stranger was talking to him.

"It's cool." He said curtly and avoided the boy's gaze, only to find the blondie on his left with a shit eating grin.

Pretending that he didn't have a cute boy in his lap was harder when said boy kept squirming and then bump into his chest when the bus took another turn.

"What the fuck is wrong with this driver." Taiga grumbled and griped the boy's shoulders lightly to put some distance between them. The boy blinked once and then ducked his head. Before though Taiga caught a flash of pink across his nose and his lips slightly twitching.

Was this little shit enjoying this? When Taiga felt like he would combust any moment? _Seriously_.

Taiga checked the stop schedule and sighed. His stop wouldn't be coming up for another 40 minutes or so, and that was only if they managed to escape the traffic. On top of that they entered the part of the city which was under construction, where the road was bumpy and the passengers being jerked around the entire vehicle.

Terrific.

The boy in his lap put his hands on Taiga's shoulders for purchase and blinked once.

"I hope you don't mind sir. I need to hold onto something." Taiga only vaguely heard the guy next to him choke on his breath.

"S'okay." He mumbled and tried very hard to avoid looking at both the blue haired boy and the blond idiot.

God this was _so_ humiliating.

Why was _he_ the one who was flustered beyond belief? _He_ wasn't the one who was currently comfortably sat on a stranger's lap as if he was his boyfriend.

_Great_. Taiga felt himself flush even more.

He did felt a little better when he saw the boy flush himself, as he grabbed him around the waist (it was pure reflex) when the bus came to a rough halt for the millionth time that day and the boy wobbled and almost fell on his ass.

By that time, not only blondie, but also other people were starting to give them weird looks. No one ( _thankfully_ ) said anything, otherwise Taiga would die of embarrassment on the spot.

He was _not_ exaggerating.

The thing he noticed about the boy was that he was very light. His clothes were roomy, so he couldn't actually see his body (not that he was thinking about the guys body, HE SO WAS NOT), but he was probably skinny and didn't eat well.

Taiga wanted to slap himself for feeling motherly over a stranger who he didn't even meet officially.

Also he smelled nice.

_Okay, time to stop this train of thought. Like now._

He realized with some sort of relief that his stop would be coming up soon, and that the wall of passengers was getting considerably smaller.

The blue haired boy wasn't getting off of his lap though and Taiga started to panic a bit.

"Um." He started when the bus was getting near another stop. "Do you-" He was cut off by the bus coming to a halt one more time and the boy gripping Taiga's shoulders a little tighter on reflex. For a brief second Kagami had a face full of blue hair (which smelled like green apples) and in the next moment, the weight in his lap was gone, leaving a sort of cold space where the strange boy was just seconds ago. Taiga managed to catch a blur of blue and a mumbled "I'm really sorry" and then the door closed and the bus took off.

Before that he heard the blond next to him laugh and shout "see you later Kurokocchi!" in a very cheery voice.

Great, they knew each other.  Were they making fun of him? Was it intentional? Taiga really wished it wasn't. It would be a shame to be made fun of a stranger on the bus that was actually pretty cute. It would be high school level of humiliation.

Taiga was again deep in his thoughts, wracking his brain and hoping to god that the blond would get off soon and he wouldn't have to think about or see him (nor his friend) ever again, that he didn't notice him taking out a piece of paper and pen and scribbling something.

The bus came to a halt again and the blond guy stood up and dropped a piece of paper in Taiga's lap.

It was a phone number.

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya by the way." He said with a wink and _finally_ got off the bus.

Taiga looked at the scribbled number and then run a hand through his face.

Well, that's one way to get a date.


End file.
